Blind but Bold
by Pugslover
Summary: While walking home from practice one day with the Seirin team, Kuroko is involved in an accident. Seriously injured and now blind, how will his friends- even the Generation of Miracles- help him as he struggles to find a new light with his unseeing eyes? Rated T cause I'd rather not cause a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there again! This time, I've come back with a non-genderbent and non-romantic fanfic! I hope that you guys that read it will like it and will leave me a review! Also, for my other fanfictions, NO I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THEM AT ALL! Just trying to get the creative juices flowing in my brain again.

Also, since this is a non-genderbent fanfic, everyone will look the same and everything will basically be the same as it is in the manga/anime series except for one rather important detail. The summary should give you a hint as to what's different…So, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"…oko…uroko…Kuro…Kuroko! Oi! Are you okay?! Can you hear me?! Answer already!" someone's voice screamed at me. I wanted to tell that person to be quiet.

"…_my head is killing me…everything hurts…I want to sleep…"_ I thought as sounds faded in and out of my ears.

I could feel a sharp pain coming up my legs and arms…actually, my entire body felt like a deadweight. I couldn't grasp what was going on around me. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

* * *

There's an annoying buzzing sound in my ears and I feel as though someone is trying to get me to wake up. It hurts. Who's talking? I can't tell. All I know is that I can feel that something pricked my arm and once again, the darkness of sleep was calling me. Who was I to reject its calls?

* * *

Pain. That's all that I've been feeling lately. Darkness? Is it already nighttime? When did practice end? How come I can't remember what happened before? Was coach's training so brutal that I fainted?

_Rustle rustle…click…click…click…click…_

What's that sound? Is someone near me? I'll ask…

"Um, excuse me? Where am I?"

There was about a minute long pause before I heard some scribbling noises and murmuring. What are they saying?

"…unresponsive…parents? Ah, then we should…" was all that I could hear.

Judging by the smell of antiseptic and the steady beeping that's been going off beside me, I'm most likely in a hospital. Why though? Did I injure myself or someone else with my passes? That's highly unlikely…ah, it seems like they're ready to answer me.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, right?"

I nodded my head the best I could. Now that I'm more awake, my entire body feels stiff…but not from practice…like it's being held back…or held in place…?

"How do you feel?" the stranger- most likely a doctor- asked me.

I responded, "My body feels stiff…or like it's being held in place…"

"How does your head feel? And your eyes?"

"…I have a slight headache and my eyes…they feel…like…noth…ing." I gasped. Why do my eyes feel like nothing? What's wrong? Why is my head hurting?!

"Calm down first please, Kuroko-kun," the doctor asked.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I opened my eyes…strange…

"Um, excuse me, but do you think you could turn a light on please? It's kind of strange to talk to a doctor whose face I can't see," I explained.

"So that's how it is…" the doctor tried to whisper. But I caught every word.

Strange, how come I can hear him perfectly clear?

"Kuroko-kun…you were in an accident. Your body feels stiff because your arms and legs are in casts and your back is being supported by a splint. Your head hurts because when the car rammed into you- ah, your friends told me when you were brought here- and the way you fell to the ground knocked you unconscious…also, apparently there was a broken glass bottle and it damaged your eyes…" the doctor seemed reluctant to continue but I pushed on.

"And?" I asked.

He sighed before continuing. "I don't know any other way to tell you this. You were in a car accident and the force of the cars' impact broke two of your ribs. Your back will be fixed in no time- it's more a matter of you getting up and about than anything else. Your arms were heavily bruised and the bones were fractured in different places. Your legs were broken. You had a concussion and have been out cold for the last month."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Well, that would actually explain why my voice sounded softer than before. It would also explain why my head hurts and my body is stiff. It could have been worse- I could have died. Ugh, even though I'm the one who thought of that, I can't help but shiver. I might not have been able to ever wake up…speaking of which, he said friends…

"What about my friends, doctor?"

"Ah, don't worry about them! Though it's still sad and kinda harsh to say, unfortunately and fortunately, you were the only one who was hurt…well, you and the person who was driving the car that rammed into ya…hehehe…I'm not helping you, am I?"

I could only blink. Wait, blink? I'm opening and closing my eyes, of that I'm sure…wait, why is everything pitch black?!

"Doctor?! Why is everything pitch black?! My eyes…what happened to them?!" I asked him in a rather panicky tone.

"…I'm sorry…broken ribs, fractured bones, head concussions are things that we can deal and help you with…your eyes, however are a different story…I'm sorry to tell you this, but due to the car accident you were involved in, you are now permanently blind."

…what? Blind? Me? No way…it has to be a lie!

"Like I was saying earlier, when you fell, there was a broken glass bottle there…it cut your eyes pretty badly…there is no possible way to repair your eyes. I'm sorry, but from now on you will have to live in a world without a light…you'll have to live in darkness."

I still couldn't believe my ears. It was happening way too fast for me.

"You'll have to learn how to read braille and also how to walk with a walking stick. For your headaches, when you're released from the hospital, you will be provided with pills to stop the headaches. Your friends will be coming here soon. Do you want them to come in?"

He didn't ask if I wanted to see them or not. …Oh, that's right. Even if I wanted to, I can't…any…more…

_Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter_

Eh? Why am I crying? Shouldn't I not be able to?

"It's good to see that you can still shed tears. If you couldn't, you'd have more eye problems than only being blind," the doctor said.

I can hear the sounds of footsteps, though somewhat muffled, coming to a stop. I must be in a room of my own…

_Knock knock…creak_

"Doctor, how's Kuroko-kun doing?" coach asked. She's the only one who actually calls me that aside from my own mother. So they've come to see me.

"Good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" the doctor asked them. I think he got up from his seat that was rather close to my hospital bed.

Silence. I guess they're debating whether or not they want to hear the bad news at all.

"If you don't mind, bad first then good," Kiyoshi-senpai asked.

"The bad news besides him being badly injured and having had a concussion to make him comatose for a month is that he is permanently blind."

Way to drop the bomb, doctor.

"No way…why…WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO KUROKO-KUN?!" coach shouted.

"Are all of you here this time?"

"Y-yes," she answered him.

"Alright, everyone come in and close your eyes. Oh, and don't forget to close the patients' door behind you," the doctor asked.

More footsteps…more like shuffling sounds are coming towards me. They must be inching to the bed instead since their eyes are closed.

"Okay, before you open your eyes, here's some of the good news. His tear ducts were, surprisingly undamaged. This is good news because now we only have to worry about how he'll deal with his new impairment. The bigger part of the good news is this- open up your eyes!"

Nothing. Then, "KUROKO-KUN/KUROKO/ARFF ARFF! YOU'RE AWAKE! FINALLY!

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry. Ah, Nigou, come," I called out to my dog. Two seconds later and I felt the pressure of him being on the bed and making his way towards me.

"Sorry, I can't pet you for now. How've you been? Has Kagami-kun stopped freaking out every time he sees you?" I asked in a slightly amused voice.

"Arrrr arfff grrrr…" Nigou answered me.

"Hmmm, I see…so he hasn't…Kagami-kun, you're there aren't you?"

"H-how could you t-t-tell?" came the shaking voice of my light.

Making sure that I didn't smile to show my amusement, I replied, "I can practically smell your fear from over here."

"Liar!"

Everyone in the room chuckled. Good. At least I was able to alleviate some of the tension.

"So, umm, just to let you know, we've been taking notes for you for all your missed classes. We'll bring them from your home- ah, actually, do you want us to call your mom and dad? They'll be happy to see you awake again and they'll be able to bring you your missed work. Since you're awake now, it'll help to alleviate your boredom," Kagami-kun enthusiastically said.

"You…BAKAGAMI! _HOW DO YOU THINK HE'LL BE ABLE TO DO THE SCHOOL WORK?! NOT ONLY IS HE BEHIND BY A MONTH, BUT NOW HE HAS TO LEARN HOW TO READ BRAILLE BEFORE HE CAN DO ANYTHING ELSE! JUST HOW MUCH OF A BAKAGAMI ARE YOU, BAKAGAMI?!_" coach tried to whisper.

Ah. The awkward tension is back. I sighed. What else could I do?

"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me. I'll be fine. In fact, having Bakagami-kun say those things makes me happy. I'm not being treated differently by him at all. Also, it's amusing to know that he's still scared of Nigou," I smiled at them or in the direction I thought them to be.

Nobody said anything for a while. I guess they were thinking about how they should respond.

"Please call my parents. Since my mom doesn't actually have a job, she'll be able to help me with my missed schoolwork. She can be my eyes for the work. I'll just have to improve my memory for the time being. Also, if you don't mind, could one of you also help me? Ah, but if you have plans or something like that then-," I felt a hand on my head. A rather LARGE hand.

It must be Kiyoshi-senpai.

"Are you kidding us? Our kouhai is in need of our help and it's the first time you've asked for help. Of course we'll help you out! Oh, Riko already called your mother. She called your father as well and they're on their way now. How do you feel?" he asked me.

"I have a little bit of a headache and I feel stiff. My nose itches. Not being able to use my hands is troublesome…" I complained.

Just then the doctor spoke up. "Ahem, you know, since you've been unconscious for a month, your bones have already started to heal. In fact, the reason I was coming in today, besides a regular check-up, was to take off your arm casts! After they're taken off, you'll be able to itch your nose and pet your dog."

Nodding my head to the best of my ability in my current position, I waited for him to get started.

"If you want to get something to eat, you can go to the cafeteria. Also-," coach cut in just then.

"Actually, we already asked Kuroko-kun's parents to get him something to eat and we brought food with us. Is there anything that you want though, Kuroko-kun?" she asked me.

Thinking for a bit, I replied, "Could you tell me how the accident happened?"

Not hearing anything, I added, "Please?"

_Sigh._ "Okay, Kuroko-kun. Do you mind waiting though until after we get seats? That way we'll all be comfortable and won't look down at you…"

I said, "Sure."

I heard some more shuffling, some soft thuds- most likely them putting their bags down, before some more shuffling sounds were heard.

"It'll just take me a minute. Don't worry, it won't hurt to have your arm-casts removed at all," the doctor reminded me. Wow. I already forgot that. I really will have to work on memory exercises.

I felt my arms being lifted and then I realized just how heavy they felt- whether it was because of the casts or their lack of usage for the past month, I'm not sure. When I felt something cold press against the skin of my arm that was showing I tensed up.

"Don't worry. I need to get this stick in there in order to break the cast off. Just wait one minute…"

_Snap!_

Ah. It was mainly the cast that was making my arms feel heavy. Though he only took care of the one so far- what's that smell?! Is it coming from my arm?! Ugh, I hope my senpais and classmates don't smell it…

_Cough cough_

They smelled it. It's rather embarrassing…To think that this foul smell is just from one month of being in a cast…I wonder how bad my legs will smell when they get their casts off…

Another cold feeling…on my other arm this time.

_Snap!_

Ugh. I really can't handle the smell. I hope I don't faint before I get to eat…

Now something cold and _wet_ is pressing…and _sliding_ across my arms!

"I'm just cleaning your arms off for you. This will help get rid of the smell as well as the dead skin. Please bear with it for a while…" the doctor said.

Ten minutes later and both my arms smelled clean and felt light.

"Thank you, doctor," I thanked.

"No problem, Kuroko-kun. Now, your parents probably won't be here for a while. I'll just let you all discuss the accident. I'll be back after visiting hours are over to help clean you, Kuroko-kun. Please enjoy their company."

With that, I heard the door to my room close and the doctors' footsteps as he walked away.

A moment of silence passed- again- before I sighed and asked, "Kagami-kun, could you please help me wake my arms up?"

"Eh? Uh, sure Kuroko," he responded.

I felt his and another pair of hands on my arms and I realized that they were coach's hands. After all, she is our coach. She's probably trying to help get feeling back in my sleepy arms.

After five minutes, it worked. I could move my arms around. Though I couldn't really sit up on my own, I found the adjuster for the bed- well, Nigou found it and gave it to me- and I made it so that I could sit up more. After getting into a more comfortable position I said, "Please tell me- what happened? How did the accident happen? How did…I end up like…this?"

…..

Dun dun dun da~! Hear ye, hear ye! I come with a new story- again. Wow…this is my longest prologue ever. Well, I hope that you found it interesting! I'll- hopefully- update two of my other fanfics by today, so if any of you are readers of my other fanfics, look forward to it! Now that I've said that, I better actually type them up! O.O **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfic of mine! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

Okay, **bold means that Aida or someone other than Kuroko is talking- though I think only Aida will really talk.** Sentences in normal font mean that Kuroko is talking. Sentences without " " mean that Kuroko is thinking. _Italics means that everyone but Kuroko is thinking._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 2: The Accident

After everyone was comfortably seated and Kuroko was in a more comfortable position, Aida started telling Kuroko of how the accident occurred.

"Well you see, Kuroko-kun, practice had just ended and we had decided to go to Maji Burger. Everyone had money, so there was no problem with it…though, I honestly can't help but wonder about what would've happened had we not gone…"

* * *

"**We were sitting down at our usual table ordering all of our drinks and meal sets."**

"I remember that much…actually, I only remembered up to the end of practice. But after hearing you say that, I remembered that part. Ah, please continue."

"**Really? That's good! That means that your memory wasn't really affected! Though I guess it makes sense to forget something that happened over a month ago…"**

"Coach, I've been asleep for the past month. To me it's as if it were just yesterday."

"…**Sorry for being so insensitive, Kuroko-kun!"**

"It's okay. Honestly, I'd probably be acting the same as you guys are if I were in your position."

"_REALLY?! I doubt it…"_ Seirin thought as one.

"**He-HEM! Anyways, after we had eaten our fill, we got up to go. We had all eaten in a hurry because of the bad weather forecast. None of us wanted to get caught up in the windy, rainy weather. And-,"**

"Pff…hehehe…sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I just think that it's kind of stereotypical…You know, the whole 'it was a dark and stormy night…' I wasn't expecting that. I also wasn't expecting to suddenly start laughing like that. Excuse me for my outburst."

"**It's okay, Kuroko-kun. Actually, isn't it the first time we've ever heard you laugh? If you were a girl, all the guys here would have already passed out because of a massive nosebleed. Though saying that now makes me kinda jealous…Like I was saying, we left as soon as we possibly could…though I guess it wasn't soon enough. We were walking across the cross-walk in order to get to the convenience store so we could get umbrellas. You were the only one that had actually brought one. Well, I had also brought mine, but I left it in the gym. Going back there just for the umbrella would have further delayed us. We would've ended up walking in that nasty weather for a much longer time."**

"I also remember that. Kagami-kun was holding mine for me so that I could hold Nigou. But because he kept on letting me get wet, I ended up taking my umbrella back while handing him my bag with Nigou in it. That would explain why Nigou doesn't seem to be harmed, right?"

"**Arf arf!"**

"**Yeah. You couldn't believe how **_**relieved**_** Bakagami was when Nigou wasn't injured, even though he's majorly scared of him."**

"**Oi!"**

"**Arf!"**

"Please continue."

"**Right. I don't know what was going on in that truck drivers mind, but he obviously wasn't thinking about all the damage he'd cause!"**

"What was he doing?"

"**Ah, you see, he was speeding down the road- he says that it was because of faulty brakes, but it's such an obvious lie! The mechanic that checked it for him even said so! And…Hyuuga got me out of the way…the trio was actually ahead of us and they were already on the sidewalk. Mitobe, Kiyoshi and Koganei were with myself and Hyuuga- Izuki was back with you and Kagami-kun. Those of us in front had gotten well out of the way. Kagami-kun and Izuki had backed up, mainly because Izuki had seen the truck coming and had pulled Kagami-kun at the right moment. But…you…slipped on a puddle of rainwater that had gathered in a pothole! You couldn't recover in time and…"**

Ah. Coach is crying. I didn't mean to make her cry. Eh? Everyone else…Kagami-kun too…everybody is crying…for me. I…feel blessed that I was able to meet them. So blessed. Oh no. Now I'm crying.

"**Kuroko-kun!/Arrff!/Kuroko! Don't cry! Otherwise…great…now we can't stop…"**

"Everyone…thank you- for caring for me…for being here with me…for being…my friends."

I smiled at them. Even though I probably looked ridiculous while crying, I smiled. Everyone is calming down now. I'm glad.

"**So, as I was saying, since you were unable to make it out of the way in time, the truck slammed right into you. Though the guy driving stopped a bit so he wasn't running you over, the force of the impact was enough to send you flying. So that's why your arms, legs and back were all injured. And I don't know who, but if I **_**ever**_** find the guy who decided that it would be okay to drop a broken glass bottle, I'll break his face- after I get him in a Boston Crab Hold. I've been working on that technique."**

_Sigh_. I see that coach is very willing to test out her skills on the culprit. Even though I fear for the other person's life, I can't help but feel happy.

"**So, as the doctor had been told and I'm guessing told you, when your body finally met with the ground again, on your second roll, your eyes came into contact with the glass. When your head first hit the ground, there was a huge bump on your head. Your face was also scraped by the road, as were your hands and ears. It…was so…**_**bloody**_**…"**

I feel sorry for those that had to witness such an awful scene. That also sounds very painful.

"**Sorry…Izuki, could you finish it please? I-I can't!"**

"**Sure, coach."**

"I'm sorry that you all had to see such a scene. If it's too much for you, then you don't-,"

"**That won't do, Kuroko."**

"Izuki-senpai?"

"**If we don't tell you it now, you'll try to remember on your own. That could cause more harm than good and we all don't want that."**

"Okay."

"**After you had stopped rolling, Kagami-kun and everyone else, myself included, were left in a sort of daze. We never expected such a thing to happen. After half a minute, Kagami was the first to react, screaming your name, struggling to keep a good grip on Nigou. It seemed like you were awake for a moment, but then it looked as if you were already dead. Coach was quick to call for an ambulance. A passing officer had already made his way to the truck and was cuffing the driver. He wasn't drunk…wasn't sleepy…he was in perfect condition for driving and yet he-! Sorry, it just makes me so angry…that isn't even the right word to use for how I'm feeling. After I had reached you and Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun put your bag, the umbrella and his bag down. Ah, he was graceful enough to actually make sure that the umbrella was covering your face. After that, he ran up to the driver and punched him. It was enough to break off one of the guys teeth even! Then coach went over to him, got Hyuuga to hold Kagami-kun back and she wacked the guy some more."**

So that's what the doctor meant when he said that I wasn't the only one that was injured.

"**When Hyuuga and Mitobe were finally able to pry coach off the driver, the ambulance arrived. They immediately ran over to us and were quick to get you on the gurney. Coach went with you in the ambulance. After about an hour, we were all in the hospital and your parents were also there. We stayed in the waiting room though. After two more hours had passed, it was already time for us to leave. It was so hard to leave…but we managed to do it. When we came the next day, the doctor told us that you had received a major head wound, broken and fractured bones and scrapes. We were expecting you to wake up though and scare us all by surprising us…only, you never did. Until today! So today we've received the best news that we've heard all month! Your arms are healed and you're awake! From now on, one or two of us will accompany you home, when you're ready for school that is...or not?"**

"For now, I'd greatly appreciate you all coming to visit me. Make sure to tell me what goes on at school. I don't want to feel left out…already I fell somewhat left out, not being able to see you all. Oh, I just had a thought. I…can't…play anymore. Basketball…I can't do anything having to do with basketball…EVER AGAIN!"

I can't believe I'm showing them such a disgraceful side of mine. It's not their fault- I'm the one who slipped and the driver is the one who was being reckless. Ah…I'm crying again. I hate this…crying and not being able to stop myself…

"**K-Kuroko-kun…**_**SNIIIIIIIFF!**_** We will keep on coming to visit you in the hospital! Then, when you're back home, we'll visit you there, right everyone?!"**

"**YEAH!"**

I'm really…so grateful to them all.

Thank you.

Thank you.

Thank you.

Thank…"you…Thank you, everybody. It…it really means a lot to me."

I'm happy that I'm not going to be left alone. I'm happy that they care about me. So, so happy!

Ah. I hear footsteps again…despite how everyone is crying or sniffling. The footsteps are getting closer now. They stopped right outside my door. The doors being opened…is it possible? Kaa-san and tou-san already here?

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Kaa-san."

"Kuroko…my son…"

"Tou-san."

…

OOOOOOOOOOOKAY. That's chapter 2 for ya! And the dialogue at the end goes from Kuroko's thoughts to his mother, Kuroko, his father, Kuroko. I hope that this was all…not too iffy…**Please review!** Also, what do you want his parents to be called? I am completely confused in regards to this. Thank ya much!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfic of mine! Please continue to enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 3: Kuroko's Parents

For a while, nothing was being said. You know the saying, 'It was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop'? Well, it wasn't a pin that dropped but my mothers' purse undoubtedly. After I heard two quick, short steps come towards my bedside, I felt womanly arms surround my neck and a hand was on the back of my head.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Remember how I said that my mother is the only other person that calls me that way? That's because she knows that even though I don't show my emotions, I can still feel them. At home when it's just the three of us and Nigou, she and my dad call me Tetsuya or Tetsuya-kun. I don't mind it at home. It gives me the feeling of a complete family.

But hearing my mother crying when she's always the more energetic and happy one in the family worries me. Though I can understand the reason why she's crying…after all, I must look like a mess now. There's undoubtedly a scar across my eyes. I was surprised when I felt her loving lips press a kiss to my closed eyelids.

I must have looked startled because then she spoke up saying, "Kuroko-kun…I'm so, so very glad that you're awake! Rather, how dare you sleep for a month! You've probably gotten lazy now, right? Don't you worry about being kept active! After your legs are fully healed, I'll make sure you help me around the house as much as possible! I'll go on walks with you and Nigou as well, so be prepared! I'm not going to let you fall into the darkness of sadness and despair! Not. One. Bit!"

"Kaa-san…" I couldn't help it anymore. I started crying. I hugged her back and let my sobs come out of my mouth. I can't believe it- I'm in front of my classmates and senpais and I'm crying like a little kid…well, my mother can do that to me. Though I don't like how she can so easily break down my emotionless façade, it helps me all the more knowing that I don't have to hide anything from her.

I could hear just then some more sniffling sounds- most likely, my father is crying as well. Who wouldn't? Your only son is unconscious for a month or more, his ribs have been broken as well as his legs and his arms were fractured. Then you come to find out that he is now blind. I'm their only son- both of them want grandchildren even if they deny it. Who would love someone like me? I'm sure that my face looks less than desirable right now not to mention the scar that's now across my eyes.

"Yo, son. How're you feeling? Are you hungry? We stopped by Maji Burger and got you your favorite~ hambur-,"

"Vanilla shake."

"Ha-,"

"Vanilla shake."

"Vanilla…hamb-,"

"Vanilla SHAKE."

"YES! We got you your vanilla shake. Happy?" my father asked, exasperated by my stubbornness.

Some people might think from how he looks that he's very strict, but he's actually very gentle. My mother is the lively person in our family, my father is the gentle and mild tempered person in our family, Nigou is the pet in our family- he was originally mine, but then my parents started showering him with attention, sometimes to the point of ignoring me because they thought I was being greedy by keeping the cute dog to myself. Yes, I find Nigou cute. He's more human than one would think, mainly because of how understanding he is despite being a young pup. As for me…I'm the only son in the family and other than my father, I am also one of the more levelheaded people in our family.

Smiling though that my dad was trying to get me to eat something else before I could indulge myself in my vanilla shake, I spoke up.

"Thank you very much, tou-san, kaa-san. I'm sorry for having worried you all for a month. I'll eat as much of the hamburger that I can but please don't expect me to finish it."

Feeling my wrist being taken into one of my fathers' warm, calloused hands, I felt the hamburger pressed firmly into my open hand. Feeling around with my other hand for a bit, I finally got the wrapper off of my dinner and took a- surprisingly- large bite. Tasting the salty meat on my tongue, my stomach grumbled. All of a sudden, I felt much hungrier than I had ever felt before. I guess that's what happens when you're comatose for a month with no real food being put in your stomach.

Stunned silence is what greeted my ears. I guess it looked a little strange for me to be scarfing down a hamburger when I only eat two and _sometimes_ three onigiri for lunch. What else can I say besides I'm hungry?

Someone, most likely the doctor, had come in. I guess now he wants to talk to my parents and discuss with them…medical stuff. Most likely bills and the pills I'll be taking.

"Kuroko-kun, how are you feeling now?" the doctor asked me.

"Still hungry," was my short reply.

More stunned silence.

"What? Isn't it normal to be hungry after a month with no actual food?" I teased everybody.

"Then it's a good thing that I got fries as well. Here, eat up, Kuroko," my father said, apparently being the first one to break out of his shock. Though I guess the doctor might have been the first seeing as I've been unconscious all this time so he doesn't know my eating habits.

After saying thanks, I started eating the fries one by one, savoring the flavor as well as the way they slowly filled up my extremely empty stomach. Once I had finished eating them, my mother handed me my vanilla shake which immediately started sipping up.

Ahhh, so good. While vanilla is sweet, it isn't overly sweet. It's my favorite sweet treat to have. Letting out a sigh of contentment, I petted Nigou's head. Sometime while I was eating he had made room for himself on my lap. I appreciated the warmth he was giving me, even though most of it was blocked off by my legs' casts. Hearing the doctor clear his throat, it sounded as though everyone's heads turned to look at the doctor. My head turned as well, while Nigou snuggled closer to me.

"As I told Kuroko-kun before, he will be given pills to take back home with him once he is released from the hospital. They will be specifically for him and his headaches. Today, I took his arm casts off. His ribs have also completely healed. He was given an X-Ray this morning. I must say that his ribs healed within a good amount of time. His legs should be healed and ready to walk on in seven more weeks. As for his eyes…well, his tear ducts are amazingly not damaged in any way, so his eyes won't have any problems like dryness. I know a friend of someone who helps teach blind people like him how to start reading braille as well as how to walk confidently with a walking stick. Or, since he has such an attached dog, your dog can take lessons as well so that you can feel safer if you wish."

Thinking for a bit, I was about to answer when my parents spoke simultaneously, "WE DO! Please give us this person's contact information as well as where we can get a firm walking stick for our son. Please, doctor!"

I guess the doctor wasn't expecting two people to answer at once. I heard him whispering something to my parents before his footsteps walked away and opened and closed the door. After about a minute in silence, my parents seemed to finally see that my classmates and senpais were here.

"Ah. Sorry for ignoring you all. Thank you very much for taking care of our son. Please keep coming to visit him as well!"

"Of course, Kuroko-san! Though I think now would be a good time for us to go home. It's late and my father tends to be overprotective. Please excuse us for the night. We'll be back a little earlier tomorrow, Kuroko-kun," coach said.

Nodding my head affirmatively since I was more able to now, I listened as I heard the chairs get moved back into place before their footsteps left out the now open door before they closed it once more, their footsteps fading off down the hallway.

"You have good friends, Tetsuya," my dad said to me. I could tell he was smiling one of his gentle smiles that my mother, Nigou and I ever got to see.

Smiling back I said, "Yes, papa, I really do."

The entire room seemed to be enveloped in a warmth that I had missed upon waking up today. It helped lift my mood up a bit despite all the depressing news I received today.

I hope that everyone is able to get home safely today…

_Thud clack thud clack thud clack_

Hm? Are they coming back already? Did Kagami-kun forget something? The footsteps stopped outside my door. When the door was opened, I realized that my classmates and senpais had not come back. Kagami-kun had not forgotten anything. The ones who were starting to come into my hospital room were…

"Oi, Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Kuroko."

"Kurokocchi-ssu~!"

"Ara, Kuro-chin~!"

"Tetsuya."

…my old teammates and manager from Teiko Middle.

…..

I found out that broken ribs take between 3-6 weeks for broken ribs to heal since they heal themselves. Therefore, I think that 4 weeks is good timing for Kuroko. The wonders of google…Broken legs take around 6-8 or even up to 12 weeks to heal. Sorry, I'm making Kuroko take longer but hey, he was rammed by a truck, that's gotta take time to heal!

I'm sorry but not actually sorry…Kuroko calls his parents 'mama' and 'papa' when it's just the 4 of them- 4 including Nigou. :3

Huh, this wasn't as short as I thought it'd be…not bad, not bad. Alright! Next chapter is mainly with the GoM and Momoi.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfiction of mine! Please continue to enjoy it!

Also, though I didn't say this at the start, Kuroko is going to experience a LOT, and I mean a LOT of OOCness.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 4: Here Comes the Generation of…Worrywarts?

Eh? What are they doing here? Akashi-kun? Shouldn't he be at Rakuzan? Murasakibara-kun should be at Yosen…what is everyone doing here?

Ah. Most likely the accident I was in was on the news. That makes sense, but…the way they rushed here…it sounds as if they were alerted that I woke up today. Who could have told them? Kaa-san? Maybe but highly unlikely…Both kaa-san and tou-san know that we aren't all on the best of terms, _especially_ with what happened last year. Oh, I think someone is saying something…

"…really didn't need to follow us so closely everyone! We were going to tell you after we got some alone time with our son, don't you think that's only right?!" my mother reprimanded them.

Someone, most likely Akashi-kun, sighed before saying, "Kuroko-san, just waiting at your house wouldn't have gotten us anywhere. Besides, by the time you would've told us about Kuroko being awake, visiting time would have already ended for the day. We've all been worrying about him, especially me. I mean, what do you expect your son's former captain to feel hearing the words that he's been in an accident? I believe it is only human nature to feel worried for that person, especially since I'm the one who trained him to become what he is today."

"Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to visit me, everyone," I thanked as I dipped my head down a bit.

"However, don't you all have classes that you need to go to in the morning? You should get ready-," I was interrupted by Momoi-san as she hugged me against her bosom and cried out, saying, "Tetsu-kun! I was so worried about you! Are you feeling better now? Do you need some of my special get well soup?"

Struggling to breathe, someone pulled her away from me, allowing me to gulp in some much needed air. Momoi-san's bosom had the habit of forcing all oxygen out of my body. Taking a second to let my breathing return to normal, I opened my eyes- though I don't remember when they closed- and looked in the direction I assumed Momoi-san was in. Even though she had just given me a hug, she could've moved quite quickly to a different side of the hospital bed.

"No thank you, Momoi-san. I just ate and I'm full now," I lied. I was actually still hungry, but I had the rest of my vanilla milkshake left so I figured I'll be fine.

A 'boo' sound was emitted just then, slightly startling me but not enough for me to actually show anything on my face, let alone move my body.

"Mou, Tetsu-kun~! You should eat more!"

"I already had a hamburger and fries. I still have my vanilla shake, so I'll be fine," I told the- most likely- pouting pinkette.

"So you lied to me?! Please Tetsu-kun! Don't take after Ahomine!"

"OI!" said bluenette shouted.

"Don't worry, Momoi-san. Idiocy is not contagious," I deadpanned.

"Tetsu! You're taking her side?!"

"Yes I am, Ahomine-kun."

Hearing Momoi-san giggle a bit, I felt myself relax somewhat. Hearing some chairs being moved, I looked in the direction they were sounding from.

"Well then, Kuroko-kun. We'll go and talk with the doctor now. If you need anything, have Nigou give you the call button. Dear, let's go. Let's leave them to themselves for a bit," my mother said as she pulled my father along to outside of my room.

Hearing the door close once more, I felt a hand quickly grab for my eyes- rather, the area around my eyes.

"Tetsuya, though I remember what the news report said a month ago," I was right, "what is this scar from?" my ex-captain asked.

Sighing a bit, I closed my eyes. I felt that they might have been opened for too long and I didn't want them to dry out. Keeping them closed, I answered, "After I was sent flying by the car and was rolling on the ground, a broken glass bottle cut me. I can't even see all of you."

"Isn't that just because your eyes are closed, ssu? You can't mean that you're actually…blind…right, Kurokocchi?" Kise-kun asked me in a rather hysterical tone.

Nodding my head a bit, I responded, "That's why my parents are talking to the doctor. I'll need to start using a walking stick as well as learn how to read braille. I can't see anything, not even a speck of light…heh, guess this means I've lost my light once more, ne, everyone?"

I was greeted with silence.

It was broken when Akashi-kun said, "Open your eyes."

I did as I was told.

"Surprisingly enough, your eyes don't seem to be scratched. Just your face, not underneath the skin though. Can you tell me how you feel?"

"I have a slight headache, my legs itch and-,"

"Tetsuya, be serious."

"…I really do have a headache though. And my legs do itch. Other than that, I can hear all of you breathing and I'm surrounded by darkness."

"Who did this to you, Tetsuya?"

"An uncaring truck driver."

I could practically feel the dark aura radiating off of Akashi-kun. Backing up into the comforts of my hospital bed, I heard Akashi-kun start laughing.

Uh-oh.

The driver is going to be dead soon.

"Kuro-chin~ do you want your shake?" Murasakibara-kun asked me, unfazed by Akashi-kun's dark side.

Nodding my head, I held my hand out in front of me, waiting for my favorite treat. Instead I felt a small bag placed in my waiting hands.

"Eat these, Kuro-chin. They're vanilla cookies~."

Sighing but complying, I felt around for the top of the bag that would let me reach my hand in and take out the vanilla treat. Feeling something crumbly, I picked it out of the bag and went to put it in my mouth…

…but it was pushed on the bridge of my nose, by my own hand.

I could hear Aomine-kun trying hard not to snicker. Akashi-kun was most likely shaking his head, Momoi-san was squealing about how cute it was with Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun was taking the cookie from my hand and Midorima-kun cleared his throat.

"My father, though it isn't his specialty, can help you out with depth perception. But it's not like I'm telling you this out of concern or anything! It's just that I trust my dad would take good care of you- not that he'd treat you specially or anything!"

Even though nothing was said, I only nodded my head, hearing the unspoken words of, _"What a tsundere…"_

Feeling the same crumbly feeling touch my lips, I opened them only to be met with the comforting taste of vanilla. I almost moaned at how delicious it was. Murasakibara-kun really is a terrific pastry chef.

A look of bliss must have been on my face because then I heard the snapping and clicking sounds of…cameras?...going off.

"Kurokocchi ssu! Turn this way and smile!"

"No."

"Waaah! Kurokocchi~~~why ssu?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't think anybody would like to see the scarred face of someone like me," I replied monotonously.

I shivered as I felt a cold air hug the room. About to ask a question, Aomine growled out, "Our parents would want to see your face, idiot! And it doesn't hurt to have a picture of your friend, does it?!"

Keeping silent, I nodded my head. He was right. Even though there had been a bit of a disagreement last year, we all had been friends at one point. Everyone's parents had never once offended me. I doubt that they'd do that now.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't mean that to be directed at you or your families."

Noting that a relaxed atmosphere had made its way to the room, I felt tiredness take over my body. My body was starting to slide and it wasn't until I felt a warm hand on my arm that I realized my bed had been put back down into a resting position.

"Rest for now, Tetsuya. You need it. We will come back tomorrow around 8. Visiting hours are allowed starting then. Ah, it's a Saturday tomorrow. We'll also bring another vanilla shake or two for you tomorrow. I'll put this and the cookies in the little fridge here for now. Shhh, go to sleep, Tetsuya."

My mind drifting off, I fell into a peaceful slumber. Nigou had already made himself comfortable and was asleep as well. I didn't hear anyone leave or come in until I woke up the next morning.

* * *

**Omake:**

The GoM and their old manager had left Kuroko's room right after he had drifted off to sleep. After seeing the shape their old friend was in- though they admitted he didn't look as bad as he had the first time they had seen him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see ever again made them angry. One thought circulated all their minds.

"_As soon as we find that son of a %# #% *! $!, he is going to pay!"_

Somewhere in a prison cell, an inmate shivered.

…..

Woo-hoo! I think I did pretty well with this chapter. Maybe not as much GoM anger as I would have liked to put in here, but I'll most likely put it in the next chapter. Was the omake ok? Was it able to tide you over until their anger breaks out next chapter? (If I remember to make it that way… :p hehe) **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfiction of mine! Please continue to enjoy it~!

Sorry for the extremely long wait for all of my stories! The only legit excuse I can come up with is I lost my imagination. It's not fun losing that…not fun at all. DX

Ah, note for this chapter- when we get to the noise test scene, regular font means that the beeping noise is about as loud as you saying beep in your normal voice. _Italicized font means that it's a softer beeping noise and _REGULAR CAPS LOCK FONT MEANS THAT THE BEEPING IS, WELL, LOUDER THAN normal font.

Sorry if that confuses you. For those that understood it, congrats! For those that didn't get it, hopefully you'll get it when you're reading through that part. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 5: The Morning After

Yawning, I could feel how bad my bedhead was. Nigou had been sure to voice his unhappiness at being woken up by my hair. I could only pet him as an apology. My bed was still in its horizontal position, so Nigou and I laid there for what seemed to be about an hour or two…Wouldn't you know it? I had been awake since 3 in the morning and it was currently 7. In about another hour my friends and family would be coming over. I really hope that kaa-san and tou-san make it here before anybody else- my bedhead tends to give people a fright.

Refocusing on what the doctor was saying, I caught, "…tell me if you hear anything, okay?" before a shrill whistling-like noise invaded my ear drums. Wincing at the constant noise, the doctor seemed to notice my discomfort as the whistling noise was abruptly cut off.

"Kuroko-kun, could you tell me what you heard?"

"…a shrill whistle…"

"Ahhh. Good! This means that you are just as responsive today as you were yesterday!"

I could tell the doctor was smiling at me. He is indeed a very kind doctor.

"Now, I'm going to do one last test on you before your parents and friends come, alright?"

Nodding my head, I heard some rustling before I felt something being put over my outrageous bedhead. Not wanting to get in the doctors way, I waited until after he had put the…thing…over my head and around my ears. Reaching my hands up, I felt what seemed to be headphones.

Giving the doctor what I hoped was a curious glance- I really can't help but be surprised by the fact that I'm more expressive now- I waited for the doctor to say something.

"You're going to be taking a sound test. This is so that we can make doubly sure that your ears are working just fine. It is very dangerous for a once seeing person to suddenly be thrown into the darkness of being blind and also have their hearing taken away. As I'm sure you'll agree, now that you're blind, your hearing has been strengthened, correct?"

Nodding my head again, I waited for the doctor to continue.

"What do you think would happen to you if you had also lost your hearing in that accident?"

Pondering the question, I tried to imagine what it would be like. I couldn't help the visible shiver that made its way up and down my body.

"I wouldn't be confident about anything at all and I'd be scared of everything. I'm really grateful that it was only my eyesight that was taken from me."

Feeling a hand on my head, I assumed it was the doctors who was patting my head- either that or trying to tame my bedhead.

"That is a perfectly normal reaction one such as yourself would feel to your new circumstances. Okay, moving onto the test so you can eat your breakfast- oh, is anyone going to be bringing food over for you today? If so, then I'll tell the nurse to not bother. If not, then I'll just ask the nurse to get you some breakfast after this, okay?"

"Okay…though I think my mother will be bringing me some food actually."

I didn't want the poor nurse to end up going back and forth when she didn't have to.

"Alright. Now, what I want you to do for this test is to raise the arm on the side you hear the sound from the headphones. For example, if you hear noise through your right ear, raise your right hand and vice versa. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Raise your hand when you hear the noise no matter what! Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then on the count of 1, I'll start the test. 3…2…1!"

…Beeeeeeeeep…

I raised my left arm.

…_Beeeeeeeeep…_

I raised my left arm again. Most likely if this was just a normal check-up and I wasn't blind, I wouldn't have heard such a soft beeping sound like that.

…Beeeeeeep…

I raised my right arm.

…BEEEEEEEEP…

I cringed while raising my left arm. If this were a normal test under less extreme circumstances, I doubt my ear drums would be ringing as much right now.

After a few more beeps, raised arms and cringes, the headphones were removed from my ears by the doctor. Recovering from the last loud beep, I waited a minute before I felt that I would hear things normally- well, as normal as it could get.

"So, how was I, doctor?"

Hearing some chuckling, I felt relief flood through me as the doctor spoke.

"Your hearing is in perfect shape! Though it is much easier for you to hear things, your hearing is also more sensitive than before. In order to preserve your excellent hearing, refrain from listening to music too loud and if you feel that someone is talking too loud, politely ask them to quiet down. By the way, visiting hours are going to be starting in just five minutes so you can expect your parents and other visitors up here soon! I'll come back to do a routine check-up around noon- a little after or a little before. Which would you prefer?"

"Whichever time is more convenient for you, doctor."

"_Sigh…_If only all my other patients were as polite as you. It would make my job easier and less stressful. You'd be amazed at how energizing it can be to see your patient smile at you, Kuroko-kun. Ah, excuse me, I'm getting off track. Hehehe…hmmm, well, I'll come a little before noon, so you can expect me around 11:30. That way you and your visitors can enjoy a nice, uninterrupted lunch. I'll come back once more after visiting hours are over so you can expect me around 8:15 or so. Well, I'll leave you to get comfortable for your guests! I'll see you later, Kuroko-kun."

I couldn't help but smile myself at the reassuring and kind tone with which the doctor spoke to me. I was also grateful that he had straightened my bed out before the test had started so I was in a comfortable sitting position. He lowered it a bit, so I'm actually quite comfortable.

"Thank you very much, doctor- may I get your name so I can address you properly?"

"Ah, of course! I introduced myself to your parents when you had first been admitted into this hospital ward…You can call me Tanaka-sensei, Kuroko-kun."

"Tanaka-sensei, thank you very much for taking care of me for the past month as well as today. Please continue to take good care of me, Tanaka-sensei."

I tried bowing forward a bit, but the only way I could do it without the fear of sliding was by bending my neck forward a bit.

"You're very welcome Kuroko-kun and you can rest assured that I will. Well then, I'll leave you so your guests can come in."

With that, Tanaka-sensei left my room, most likely also rolling out whatever machinery he had brought in an hour before in order to set up the noise test for me. Sighing a bit as I stretched my arms, I couldn't help but feel happy that my arms no longer felt so heavy. Yawning again, a soft knocking sound echoed off my hospital room door and around the room itself. Feeling a bit more alert, I waited for my 'guests' to come on in.

I had already heard my parents' anxious footsteps reverberating off the hospitals halls' walls when the elevator door dinged. My hearing really was stronger than before. Happy that they were the first to arrive, I called out to them.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, please come in before everyone else arrives. My bedhead is still as bad as it was a month ago and I'd like to be presentable for when they arrive."

Hearing a quiet gasp and chuckle, the door opened and closed once more before I was greeted with the comforting scent of my mothers' Western-styled egg breakfast. I could smell the eggs, the bacon, the potatoes and the toast…I can't believe I'm drooling!

Trying to wipe away the drool, I stopped when I felt my mothers' arms wrap around my upper body. She was shaking. I couldn't blame her. Knowing my mother, she was undoubtedly happy that I was once more awake but sad that she wouldn't get to see me looking at her like how I used to…, 'with confidence hidden by nonchalance' I believe she had once told me. Putting my tired arms around her as well, I petted her head in a comforting manner as best as I possibly could.

"Mama, I can't breathe now," I deadpanned, hoping to get my mother to relax.

"Oh, Tetsuya-kun! I am just so, SO relieved! I kept on thinking that yesterday had been just a dream mixed with a nightmare…but I'm so glad it wasn't! I'm happy you're awake!"

She started sniffling and I knew that I had to say or do something quick before she started bawling. Even though my mother is a normally happy person, once she starts crying, she'll cry like there's no tomorrow. I'm surprised her tear ducts haven't dried out by now.

"Mama…my bedhead…my stomach," and I was grateful that my stomach growled just then, signaling to my mother just how hungry I was.

Hearing one last, harsh sniffle, my mother pulled off of me, chuckling a little.

"I see it's a good thing that I cooked enough for the three of us, ne, Tetsuya-kun?" my mother lightly joked.

"Yes it is, mama. Good morning to the both of you, mama, papa. Could you please fix my bedhead, mama? Then I won't mind eating at all."

"Of course!"

My mother set to work, lightly wetting and combing my disastrous bedhead. Only she could ever tame it with a comb and some water. I needed to use at least half a jar of hair gel before it started cooperating. My father…let's just say he tried it once and it almost resulted in my head being on fire.

In less than two minutes, my hair was neatly combed the way I liked it. Saying a soft, 'thank you,' my mother set about getting myself and Nigou ready for breakfast. I guess my dad had already gotten his and mothers' arrangements settled while my mother was on the verge of tears.

Another five minutes passed before we all said, "Itadakimasu."

Nigou gave a little bark, having been set down on the floor so as not to mess up my bed with dog food. My father ate his food quietly- he never was a real morning person, even after having coffee with five cubes of sugar. My mother was eating as well as feeding me. She said that she didn't want me to mess my face up or burn it, so I agreed.

By the time it was 8:37- or so I was told by a groggy father of mine- all of us had finished the delicious smelling and tasting breakfast that my mother always succeeded in making. Nigou had been taken- by a perky mother of mine- out of the hospital to do his doggy business. By 8:48, my mother came back with a perky Nigou. After having been given some water to drink, Nigou was once again lifted onto my hospital bed.

Wondering if my friends had meant that they were coming later in the morning, or even later in the day, I asked my parents.

"Do you know when Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san and Kise-kun are coming? Also, what about Kagami-kun, coach and everyone else from my team?"

"Oh, about that…Tetsuya…as you know- maybe you don't- your new teammates and coach all went back to their own homes. Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-chan and Midorima-kun all went back to their own homes as well- they called us last night to let us know they had safely gotten home. As for Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun…they ended up staying at a hotel last night. Said they didn't want to impose on us. While I am happy that they were being polite, I know for a fact it would have been wiser for them to just stay with us rather than-,"

"PAPA. You're rambling again. Do you know when they are coming? Or are they not able to make it today?"

"Tet~su~ya! I was getting to that!"

"Sorry for being rude, but I can't help but feel a little anxious. Are you sure that they are coming today?"

"What did Akashi-kun say?"

"That since today is a Saturday, they'd all be coming over earlier today…"

"Exactly. Since the two of them stayed at a hotel a little ways away, they need to take a train to get here. Unfortunately, due to the rainstorm that appeared out of nowhere late last night, the trains are running behind schedule by an hour or more. I got a text from Akashi-kun saying that he and Murasakibara-kun would or _should_ get here around 10 this morning. So in another hour, they'll be here. As for Kise-kun, Momoi-chan, Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun, they all texted me saying that they'll be here around 9:30 or so. Said they all had to do something before coming to see you today. As for Seirin…your coach- Aida-chan, right?- said that they'll be here in the afternoon after having lunch. She is training them this morning so that they'll all be quieter when they come to visit you. Satisfied with this old mans' longwinded answer, Tetsuya?"

Smiling a bit at my fathers' slight exasperation, I nodded my head before saying, "Apparently I've been up since 3 this morning…I must have woken up because of the rainstorm. Sorry if I act rude, papa, mama."

"It's fine, Tetsuya-kun! I'm just happy that all the food I made for breakfast got eaten~! Oh, do you want some green tea to warm yourself up a bit? It feels a tad chilly in here and the weather outside makes one feel damp to the bones."

As if to emphasize her point, she shivered. I chuckled a bit at her usual perkiness.

"Yes, please, mama. Some green tea would be very much appreciated."

Feeling her plant a kiss on my still bandaged forehead, then my cheek, I heard her leave the room. She came back about fifteen minutes later, talking animatedly about being able to walk past the maternity ward and staring at all the cute little babies before and after getting tea for us all. After my father carefully placed my styrofoam cup of tea in my hands, I blew on it gently, not wanting to upset the tea inside.

Slowly lifting the cup to my mouth with the help of both my parents and Nigou, I finally took a slow, long sip of the green tea. I instantly felt my insides warm up- it had already been 45 minutes since we had eaten breakfast. Pretty soon, my old teammates and friends would be arriving.

I couldn't help the feeling that the delay of the trains wasn't their _only_ reason for being late.

* * *

**Omake (also the scene where their 'revenge' is acted out):**

True to Kuroko's gut feeling, the rain-delayed trains weren't the _real_ reason the GoM and Momoi were late to visiting their hospital bedridden friend. No, they had to stop somewhere else before saying hello to their dear bluenette.

Riding in Akashi Seijuro's personal limousine were the late GoM and Momoi. The rest of them had all been picked up at the train station by Akashi and Murasakibara and were now walking down the dim halls of the Tokyo prison. They were in higher up levels, as was appropriate for evil doers of not completely extreme evil like manslaughter or arson. No, the petty wimps that couldn't take punishment after committing crimes ended up in the prisons upper levels that allowed them a bit of sunlight as compared to the lower levels.

Finally reaching the prison cell where the _%?! #*!?%_ of a truck driver was being held, Akashi soundlessly slipped the key into the keyhole, making sure to not disturb the sleeping male. After everyone had shuffled inside- they were all wearing dark clothes and all of their bodies were hidden behind them- their hair underneath ski masks so as to not be recognized- they all shared a look that said, _"Just wait till he knows what's happening,"_ before their assault of the driver began.

**Weapon of Choice**

Akashi- scissors

Murasakibara- poisoned crackers (Laxative powder covered crackers)

Aomine- a baseball bat

Kise- permanent marker

Midorima- restricting rope

Momoi- her cooking that was meant for Kuroko

**Damage Done to the Man Dealt By:**

Akashi- cuts here and there and loss of manliness

Murasakibara- flu-like symptoms for a month

Aomine- bruises here and there (He was told not to break anything.)

Kise- markings that would have other inmates laughing at him for at least a month

Midorima- the man was unable to defend himself

Momoi- near death experience

Needless to say, all of them had held back from exacting his true punishment. However, thanks to Akashi's punishment, even after the guy gets out of prison- that is if he doesn't beg to be kept inside- he won't be able to commit any other crimes without the daily reminder of what will happen to him if he dares try.

After everyone was satisfied- Momoi was a tad disappointed since her specially made breakfast for Tetsu-kun was eaten, but she was happy that it had made the offender ill.

"Come now everyone. Tetsuya is waiting for us- it's rude of us to keep him waiting when we're the ones that said we'd be seeing him earlier today."

Akashi's light scolding was answered with 'Yes!' from everyone, in different forms of course.

…..

o.o …I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE SUCH A LONG CHAPTER BUT THEN AGAIN I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS STORY! I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE FINALLY UPDATED IT! I hope that you'll all enjoy this late chapter! Hopefully the omake/torture scene-ish thing was enough to tide you all over for the driver's punishment. :3 Thanks for waiting for this chapter~! I hope you haven't forgotten about it! D: Though since it's much longer than my other chapters, I think you'll be happy with it. :3 Hopefully it wasn't too boring… **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfiction of mine! Please continue to enjoy it~! Sorry for not updating my other stories! DX I'm not giving them up and I'm not stopping them- just having major brain blockage for them. Hopefully something will clear the blockage out for me…it most likely will after a while…so thank you to all who are waiting for their updates! They will come! Eventually…

Also, if there are any inconsistencies in this chapter- for example if I ended up changing the season or something…please let me know! (/•_•\)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 6: Later in the Morning

It's still raining outside…The pitter patter of the rain is soothing…kind of like my mothers' humming. My mother got permission from Tanaka-sensei to open the window in my room a bit to let fresh air in. I love the smell of rain…it's a cold, dreary spring day though. But where I am on my bed, with Nigou by my side, my mother and father chatting next to me…I'm really happy.

Though everyone is late- ex-teammates and current teammates alike …I hope nothing bad happened to them. Hopefully they aren't stuck in the trains…

"Tetsuya?"

"Yes, papa?"

"Everything alright? Your friends will be here soon."

"Ah…I was wondering about if they're stuck in the trains or not…mama said that the trains were experiencing difficulties just a few moments ago…"

"Well…ah! These phones still spook me…"

_Click_

"Hello? Akashi-kun?"

"_Yes, Kuroko-san. I apologize for our lateness. There is quite a bit of traffic on the main road, so we will be a bit longer, unfortunately."_

"Ah, it's okay. As long as all of you are safe, it's perfectly fine. Tetsuya was just expressing his worries that you all might have been stuck in the trains though. Please take your time to get here- one accident is all it takes."

"…_Of course, Kuroko-san. Ah, traffic has finally let up now. We'll be there soon." Beep_

_Click_

_Sigh _"Akashi-kun is still the same…hehehe, though that makes things somewhat easier in some respects, right, Tetsuya?"

"Papa, you're joking right?" I deadpanned back at him.

Though I'm grateful that Akashi-kun is respectful to my father to a degree, he still acts as though everyone is beneath him.

Murasakibara-kun is still…well, himself- though he seems to be less mean towards those that are actually trying to succeed in basketball.

Midorima-kun seems friendlier…though we still don't get along that well. Though he did help me relax a bit at the prospect of his father helping me.

Aomine-kun…seems calmer…I guess after losing against us at the Winter Cup he started to cool down. I'm glad.

Kise-kun is just as clingy as before the accident.

Momoi-san is the same if not extra eager to show me her love...it really is no secret. I appreciate her efforts all the same though.

"No, I'm completely serious."

"…With that tone I beg to differ."

"Eheh…well, at least he's made some improvement, right, Tetsuya?"

"I agree, papa. He has indeed improved his attitude toward others but he still views them as inferior…Are they going to be here soon? Also, what about everyone from Seirin? Are they going to be here later than they planned?"

I could hear some footsteps walking towards my door, but I thought it was a group of nurses or doctors. I was obviously wrong.

"Kuroko-kun! Do you not have any faith in us?" my coach asked in mock hurt.

"I was honestly thinking that perhaps all of you were stuck in the trains."

Silence greeted my ears.

"Well…we kinda were…" Koganei-senpai put in.

Ah. I can hear some dripping sounds.

"Did you get caught in the rain?" I don't remember it coming down hard. Well, I guess I'm on a higher level of the hospital so it isn't exactly making any noise by landing on the ground…not even to me…well, now that I think about it, if I strain my ears…ah. It is raining down hard- pouring, really.

"Eh? Ah, yeah…Um, even though we just got here, would you mind if we-," coach began.

"Sure. You can go back home and get dried off properly. I don't mind. Besides, then I'll have guests in the afternoon." I smiled at them reassuringly- at least I hoped my smile gave off that feeling of reassurance. I'd feel bad if they ended up getting sick because of me. It's early March, it's raining and from what my parents said it's close to freezing out. They should go and get warmed up and dried off at their homes.

"Ku~ro~ko-kun~!" Uhoh. Coach sounds angry…why though?

"I was about to ask if you would mind if we went to get ourselves some towels from the gift shop across the hall!"

"…Shouldn't you all go home though and properly-,"

"KUROKO. You honestly think that we'd come all this way just to leave afterwards? What do you take us for?!" Kagami-kun sounds offended…why?

"Kuroko-kun," the soft voice of my mother came.

"Yes, kaa-san?"

"What your friends are trying to say is that they'd never leave you just because of a little water, am I right?"

Almost everybody said and affirmative 'Yes!' to my mother but one of them sneezed…ah…Furihata-kun.

"Ah! N-no, this is…a-allergies! Yeah, that's it…I h-have allergies!" I heard him stutter out.

"Furihata-kun, don't mind me. If any of you start feeling unwell, I'd prefer it if you go home to rest. If you have any upcoming games, I'd like it if all of you were in the best shape possible," I stated giving them a small smile.

I can never seem to grin wide like Kagami-kun or Aomine-kun…I can only ever move the corners of my mouth upwards by the tiniest possible margin. I wonder if I even look like I'm smiling…

"Ah, actually…since the Winter Cup, we haven't really had any games. Even before the accident, remember? Since the Winter Cup is over now, third-years are giving studying their all so that they can graduate. For second-years like us, we're doing the same though we don't have to worry about entrance exams. This is just helping us improve our grades so that we can still be allowed to play games against other schools and in tournaments. So, Kuroko-kun, make sure to keep up on your studies!"

Coach really knows how to intimidate people into doing what she says- I can hear her menacing undertone quite clearly. The scariness has intensified- I even felt a shiver run through me, though due to my back splint, only my shoulders really made any movement.

"Are you cold, son?"

"No, tou-san. I just felt a death glare being directed at me is all."

I could practically hear everyone sweat-dropping except for coach.

"So, Kuroko, how has your morning been?"

"What time is it, Kagami-kun?"

"It's…a little past 11."

"Where are Akashi-kun and the others?"

Ah. I can hear more footsteps- though they only belong to one person.

"Hello everyone- ah! You should go and properly dry off or else you'll end up getting colds!" Tanaka-sensei scolded my teammates and coach.

"EHHHH?!" Apparently they think they're all invincible if they plan on staying dripping wet like they are now.

"Ah…AH…AH-CHOOOOOO!" Yep. They must believe that they're invincible.

"Everyone…please go and get dried off and warmed up before you all catch colds," I practically begged in my monotone voice.

"…"

"Ah, fine! Kuroko! We'll be back in the afternoon! Got that?!" Kagami-kun practically shouted.

"I'll talk to you all then. Please do come back later, if you aren't too busy," I asked them.

"Us, busy? Are you kidding, Kuroko-kun? We'd never be too busy to come and see you!" coach said with enthusiasm.

Feeling a small smile grace my lips, I nodded in her direction.

"Then…we'll see you later!" everybody said.

"Yes, later everyone."

Hearing their footsteps walk away and my hospital room door open and close again, I put my head back against the upper part of my hospital bed. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head in the hands' direction, showing that whoever had put their hand there had my attention.

"Well Kuroko-kun, are you ready for your usual check-up?"

"Yes, Tanaka-sensei."

"Kuroko-kun, your father and I will go and get lunch for the three of us. Do you want something from the cafeteria or Maji?" my mother asked.

Thinking for a moment, my mind was made up within the first second.

"Vanilla milkshake, please. Ah, and a burger…with fries…" I mumbled the last part out. I don't want to trouble my parents or seem greedy in front of Tanaka-sensei.

"Are you sure you don't want two burgers? Ah, we'll get you a large fries and a large vanilla milkshake! While we're gone, make sure you ask Tanaka-sensei to get you your other vanilla shake- the one your other friends dropped off yesterday! Ok?" my mother said.

"…I guess I wouldn't mind two burgers…but with the large fries and my shake, I don't think I'll be able to finish it." Well it is true- I'm simply not used to eating so much. The breakfast my mother made for us was still left in the lower parts of my stomach, so I'd rather my parents don't end up wasting food on me. They should be used to my miniscule appetite by now.

"Then you can save the uneaten burger for later! Ah, don't worry about supper either! I'll send your father back here with your lunch while I make supper for the three of us!"

"Thank you, kaa-san, tou-san."

"I'll be back soon, Tetsuya."

_Thump clack thump clack thump clack thump clack thump clack…click…click…tmp tmp tmp tmp_

"Okay, Kuroko-kun. Are you ready for your check-up?"

* * *

It really was just like any other check-up one would receive at a smaller clinic. Tanaka-sensei was very kind and helped me when the back splint got in the way. Everyone must love him or admire him since he's so kind. I wonder if he worked in pediatrics before…

My father came back a few minutes after Tanaka-sensei had left. We ended up sharing the fries, he got the other burger and he also had his own drink. I had finished the small vanilla shake from the day before and couldn't wait to begin drinking the fresher one. We both chatted and when I told him that Akashi-kun and the others still hadn't arrived, he told me that it was nearing 1 in the afternoon already.

Apparently coach had already texted my father saying that they'd be back to visit me around 1:30 since they decided to eat before coming to see me. I don't mind it. After all, it gives the two of us some peace and quiet for a while.

He told me how work had been extremely hectic before my accident and how it had calmed down after I had been admitted into the hospital, allowing him more time to check on me with my mother while I was comatose.

Just as we were enjoying the soothing sounds of the falling spring rain, footsteps approached my hospital room before entering- not even stopping to knock. Ah…what time is it now? I guess my old teammates have finally made it.

"Sorry, Tetsu-kun! We didn't mean to be so late!" Momoi-san cried.

"Sorry, Tetsu…" …Aomine-kun really isn't used to apologizing…

"I'm sooooo sorry, Kurokocchi! Were you lonely?! Don't worry now! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU!" Kise-kun shouted.

"Sorry, Tetsu-chin. Want some more vanilla cookies?" Murasakibara-kun drawled.

"Hmpf. We would have been here earlier if your lucky item wasn't so hard to find. N-Not that I was looking for it especially!" Midorima-kun added.

"I am extremely sorry for our lateness, Tetsuya. We had some prearranged plans that we couldn't get out of at the last minute this morning…we are here now though, so I hope you'll forgive us."

…Is that _REALLY_ Akashi-kun? He never really apologizes or asks for forgiveness…Is it possible…he's been replaced by an alien?!

"…Tetsuya…I can assure you I am the Akashi Seijuro. Do you want me to bring up some embarrassing memories?"

Ah…it is Akashi-kun.

"Sorry for seemingly ignoring you all. Ah, my current teammates are supposed to be here soon…do you mind sharing space with them?"

…I guess they do. After all, our team defeated all of their teams, though the win against Akashis' team was only by a point. Nobody would want to sit in the same room with their enemy that won.

"We don't mind it, Tetsuya. If things start to get heated, we will excuse ourselves and come back at a later time. Now, how has your day been so far? Any improvements?"

* * *

**Omake 1:**

"Ne, Midorin?"

"What, Momoi?"

"What are we looking for again? Tetsu-kuns' lucky item that is…"

"…"

"Midorin?"

"Ahem…it is a…light blue hair ribbon…"

"REALLY, MIDORIN?!"

"Y-yes…"

"Tetsu-kun is going to look absolutely precious! Can I tie it in his hair?! Please?!"

_Sigh _"Yes, Momoi. Now let me look for- ah…found it…though it might be a bit…too girly…"

"Hm, this one? …I'M GETTING IT!"

While Akashi, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara watched their tsundere and well-endowed friends, they couldn't help but feel a shiver run through them as fear seized their hearts for their littlest phantom.

"_Tetsuya…sorry. I don't think I can win against Satsuki while she is in her fangirl mode."_

"_Kurokocchi…DON'T BE UPSET WHEN I TAKE PICTURES OF YOU WEARING THOSE!"_

"_Tetsu…Sorry…Satsuki won't let me take anything away from her whenever it pertains to you…"_

"_Tetsu-chin…I wonder how cute he'll look with those hair accessories…Ah…did I forget the cookies…?"_

**Omake 2:**

"…what is it, everyone?"

"Ne, Tetsu-kun~! Do you mind if I give you your lucky item instead of Midorin?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great! Don't move now…"

_Rustle rustle rustle…rustle rustle…rustle…rustle rustle rustle_

"Perfect! Kise-kun, help me out here!"

"Of course, Momoicchi!"

_Snap click snap click snap click beep beep_

"What are you doing?"

"Kuroko…I'm…sorry…"

"For what, Midorima-kun?"

"Oha-asa does not discriminate against gender and as such, lucky items are good for both genders. This time, your lucky item just happened to be…"

"Be what?"

"…A light blue ribbon…with white lace on its' edges…"

"…"

"…"

"Please refrain from getting me such girly accessories, Midorima-kun."

"As long as it is your lucky item, you'll be getting it whether you want it or not."

"…fine…Then I guess Kise-kun and Momoi-san are taking my picture?"

"Yes. Once again, sorry, Kuroko."

"It'll be over soon enough…after today, it won't be on my person ever again, I can assure you of that."

"_Ohoh, so that's what you'd like to think, Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun~? I have other plans for you!"_

And thus began the story of how our dear little bluenette began- unknowingly- wearing light blue ribbons in his hair each and every day.

…..

6th chapter…COMPLETED! VICTORY! Glad I was able to write this~! I hope you enjoyed the two omakes! :3 Also, the whole Winter Cup stuff that I put in here...ummm...the thing about Seirin beating Akashi and Rakuzan is made up by me- I have yet to actually see the end of that game...so, IT ISN'T A SPOILER! **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfiction of mine. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it~!

Sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 7: More Friends Arrive

Hearing the loud shouting from out in the halls, I was just in time in warning my ex-teammates about my current teammates' arrival.

_Sigh_

I am not looking forward to hearing what their reactions will be to me wearing a girly, fancy ribbon in my hair. Maybe I should go for a buzz-cut…then Momoi-san and Kise-kun won't be able to put weird things in my hair.

"Achoo!" the two people occupying my thoughts sneezed.

"Ne, Tetsu-kun…you weren't thinking of doing something mean, were you?"

"No I wasn't."

It's true. It might be nice to no longer have to deal with my horrendous bedhead, especially since I can't even see it any longer.

"Tetsuya, you're keeping your hair the current length it is."

Darn you, Akashi-kun.

"EH?!" Kise-kun and Momoi-san exclaimed their disbelief.

"Kurokocchi!/Tetsu-kun! Don't lie to us!"

"I wasn't lying. If I cut my hair extra short, I won't even have to deal with my bedhead any longer. That'll only make things easier for me, especially since I now have a permanent physical impairment," I stated.

Crap. Even though I was joking, I guess it still makes things uncomfortable for everyone else. Silence was broken as my dad reminded me that he was still here. Akashi decided to ask his initial question again.

"How was your check-up? Any improvements?"

"Not really. Ah, well everything seems to be healing well. They're hoping that within the next month or so my leg casts will come off and then they'll be able to see how my spine is. After that, it'll be training for learning how to walk with a walking stick. My ribs are apparently good as well, in case you're wondering," I finished.

"Good, good. Oh, did you eat lunch yet?" Akashi-kun asked.

"Of course. How about you all? Have you eaten anything yet?"

I heard 'Yes,' Come from all of them, so I let it be. Now if only I could get my dad to help me take this blasted ribbon out before everyone else gets…here…crap…

"Hi again, Kuroko-kun- what are all of you doing here?!" coach asked as she saw my colorful ex-teammates.

"Is there anything wrong with visiting a friend who is still being confined to a hospital bed, Aida-san?" Akashi asked back in a demanding tone.

"E-eh? No! No, of course not!"

I feel sorry for my coach- she still fears my ex-captain. Well, normally everybody does.

Hearing the rest of my team file into the seemingly small hospital room, I faced their general direction and bowed a bit. Well, I tried to anyways. The most I could get to move was my neck.

"Um…Kuroko?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" He better not ask.

"Why is there a frilly ribbon in your hair?"

"…"

"Ahem, it is his lucky item for the day," Midorima informed them, much to my embarrassment.

At least I don't blush. Wait…I might actually end up blushing now…I mean, I've become more expressive, or so I've been told by my parents and friends.

"Pffft!"

"Bakagami-kun, do you really want to join me in this hospital?"

"Oh? What would I end up in here for?"

"Broken ribs," I stated flatly.

That seemed to shut him and my other teammates up. At least they remember that I am strong, well, strong enough to do that much, at least.

I could practically hear everyone's sweat drop. Deciding to get it over with, I said flatly, "Is there anything wrong with me wearing a ribbon in my hair?"

Silence. Oh how I have come to despise thee.

"There's nothing wrong with it at all, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi-san said.

"Right! Momoicchi is right! You look absolutely adorable like that, Kurokocchi~!" Kise-kun agreed.

"Kise-kun, that doesn't make me feel any better. I'd rather you take the ribbon out of my hair before my mother arrives. Actually, never mind. You'd probably put more in."

"EHHHH?! What makes you say that?!"

"…"

"Silent treatment?! So mean, ssu!"

"A-anyways, Kuroko-kun, how have you been?" coach decided to change the conversation.

"The two things I need to wait for are my legs and back. After my legs, my spine will be checked. My general health is all good. Also, since I've already taken my medicine, I don't have a headache," I informed everyone.

"Ah, that's good to hear! Oh, by the way, Kagami-kun grabbed some extra copies of homework that he had for you! We'll leave them here on your bedside table. Your father can help you with some of it seeing that your mother doesn't seem to be around…" coach trailed off.

"She'll be back soon. She's just getting dinner ready for the three of us," I explained.

"Oh, okay then!"

The room entered another unwelcome silence. Sighing a bit, I laid my head back onto the pillow my mother had brought from home earlier in the day. Suddenly feeling extremely sleepy, I yawned before I could tell anyone.

"Son, why don't you get some sleep? I'll still be here when you wake up," my father suggested.

While I appreciate his offer, I didn't want to be rude, especially towards my friends.

"…'m fine…don't know why I'm *_yawn_* sleepy, I barely did anything today at all. No…I only ate and talk…that's it…" I mumbled.

Why do I have to feel so sleepy?! They all finally got here…I want to…talk with them…more…

…6 hours later…

Before I even realized it, I had fallen asleep. The only reason why I woke up again was because Tanaka-sensei had come in for my third check-up of the day. That and I could smell my mother's wonderful cooking. After the doctor left, I asked my father when everybody else had left since I couldn't hear any bickering or the clicking of pictures being taken.

"Well, they left right after you fell asleep actually. Don't worry- they all promised to be here in the morning tomorrow around 9. How do you feel now? A bit more reenergized, Tetsuya?" my father informed me.

"Yes, papa. I don't know when it was, but I have the feeling that I woke up at a rather early time this morning…I'm not even sure that I actually got any sleep. I'm wide awake now though."

_Sigh _"Tetsuya-kun~! You look so cute with that ribbon!" my mother squealed.

_Sigh_ "Mama, could you please not make those sounds? My ears hurt. Also, if you would be so kind, could you please release your son from his torture and take the ribbon out?"

"Hehe, no~! But I'm sorry about that, Tetsuya-kun. I'll do my best to keep my voice down."

"Thank you, mama. I think my ears a bit more sensitive since I just woke up, so it isn't entirely your fault. And why won't you take the ribbon out?"

"Now, now, Tetsuya," my father began.

"Your friends were right and so is your mother. You look even more adorable than you normally do, even as a guy!"

"That doesn't really make me feel any better, papa," I pouted.

I could sense that my parents were smiling. How dare they smile at my misfortune! Why, oh why, Midorima-kun? Why would you still get me my so-called 'lucky item' when you should know by now that I don't particularly care for them? Especially if they make me look cute!

Stuck in my mental tirade, I failed to hear my mother calling my name. When I finally refocused on her voice, I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Tetsuya-kun~ do you want to be dressed in a fluffy, frilly, Lolita dress when you're released from the hospital?"

"NO!" I shouted.

…Oh no…My mother would go through with something like that. AAAAAHHHH! Why me?!

"Fufufu~! Oh dear husband of mine~!" my mothers' voice sang.

"Yes, my dear wife of mine~?" my father imitated her.

"What do you think we should get to complete the look? Ah, besides a light blue FLUFFY, FRILLY, LACY, LOLITA DRESS for our dear son when he is released from the hospital, what else do you think we should get?"

Just wait till I can get out of this bed and walk around. I will evade you all to the best of my abilities.

"Hmmm…Ah, how about another matching ribbon for the other side of his head and a frilly, lacy, flowery headband?" my father answered her.

WHY?! Why does he have to go along with my mothers' schemes?!

"Oh, of course! Do you think we should also get some make-up for him? OOH! What about…" and then my mother started whispering. Well, not actually whispering- she took out her phone most likely or a notepad and started writing down the different torture devices she would have me wear on my hospital release day.

"My lovely wife, you are a genius!"

Great. My doom is sealed.

I'm sure that I'll never live whatever my parents have in store for me down. My mother always seemed to favor both Kise-kun and Momoi-san and knowing them…I'm definitely not going to be able to live it down. They'll most likely fill up at _least_ twenty albums each with pictures of me wearing that…outfit…Just the thought of it makes me shudder in dread.

"Ahem, well, time to eat!" my mothers' chirpy voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I made extra sure to ignore both my parents. I won't be wearing what they want me to wear when I leave here without a fight.

* * *

**Omake 1:**

The Generation of Miracles, Momoi included, couldn't stop talking about the innocent scene they'd just witnessed.

Kuroko had fallen asleep about an hour ago and Seirin had already left, leaving the GoM along with Kuroko's father and puppy, Nigou, in the hospital room. They all busied themselves with something in order to at least have some impact on Kuroko's day.

Momoi had tightened the ribbon and made it into an even cuter tiny bow, if possible.

Kise went about putting their 'Get Well' flowers into a nearby vase, wanting it to be in the perfect position to allow Kuroko to smell them when he woke up.

Aomine played a bit with Nigou, not wanting any extra weight to be on his former shadows' recovering body.

Murasakibara put his homemade vanilla cookies into a container that would ensure that they wouldn't fall on the floor when Kuroko decided to have some.

Midorima helped Momoi in making sure that the ribbon- Kuroko's lucky item- didn't leave his person whatsoever.

Akashi played shogi with Kuroko's father, helping him to pass the time as he couldn't really watch television- the noise would undoubtedly be enough to wake the tired bluenette up again.

Two hours passed before Kuroko's mother came back with her dinner for three, including Nigou's dinner dish and water bowl. That was when it happened.

Kuroko, smelling the hot food even in his sleep, started drooling. While normally such a thing would have been disgusting to most, to those gathered in the hospital room, it was confirmation that Kuroko was no longer in a coma and that he was hungry.

However, Kuroko being Kuroko couldn't allow saliva to drip down his chin, even while unconscious. He tried sucking it back into his mouth. That didn't work. It had the opposite effect. A little more drool, a little more sucking and then, the unthinkable.

He reached up, found the end of the drool with his little thumb and worked his way up pushing the saliva back into his mouth. Most likely thinking that more saliva would drop out, he stuffed his thumb into his little mouth and sucked. That effectively stopped the drool as well as started the nosebleeds of friends and parents alike. Nigou was on the ground drinking some water, oblivious to the way the present humans were looking at his master.

"_Kurokocchi…k-kawaii~! Must. Take. PICTURES!"_

"_T-Tetsu-kun! Ah! Kise-kun is getting ahead of me! I need to get pictures of this before he wakes up!"_

"_Kuro-chin…is your thumb really that tasty? I think my vanilla cookies are better than that…"_

"_Kuroko…I was unaware of your sleeping habits. Oh how I wish I could erase the mental image! …But Oha-Asa did say that I would witness an adorable sight today…It was correct once again."_

"_Tetsu…heh, even in your sleep you like to be presentable."_

"_Tetsuya, how dare you show such an innocent look to everyone else! Just for that, your rehabilitation shall be doubled! …Crap, I can't do that…With his naturally fragile state, too much pressure, no matter how good, will cause his injuries to bother him even more. Be glad that you have received my mercy, Tetsuya."_

"_My son…I wonder what you would have been like as a girl…"_

"_KYA~! So cute, my dear wittle Tetsuya-kun~!"_

Seeing that he was starting to stir, the other teens all made a bee-line for the hospital room door. Bowing towards their sleeping friends' parents, they all exited the hospital room, content with the cute scene they were able to witness.

"_And he'll never know…"_ all thought as one.

**Omake 2:**

_Shudder_

Why do I feel like hungry wolves are staring at me? I was having a nice dream too…my mothers' cooking…

_Sigh_

I wonder what's going on…I guess I should wake up…but I don't wanna…

Thus the sleeping teen never realized that he had just filled up two peoples' phones with his own sleeping face.

…

YAY! Chapter 7 is updated! And I WILL make sure to have Kuroko dressed up in that outfit! 8D MUWAHAHAHAHA! I am evil… :3 **Please review~!**


End file.
